Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World
Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, is a video game based on the well known anime Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT and was developed by Dimps and published in North America by Atari for the PlayStation 2 and Europe and Japan by Namco Bandai under the Bandai Label. It was released in North America on November 4, 2008, in Japan on December 4, 2008, in Europe on December 5, 2008 and in Australia May, 2009. This is the last Dragon Ball Z game for the the PlayStation 2 and the rest of the 6th generation consoles. This is also the last game to be published by Atari, which its license moved to Namco Bandai. Gameplay Analogous to it's predecessor, Infinite World utilizes the "Capsule System". Players can customize their fighter by purchasing skills and adding them to a customizable Skill Tray. The game is similar to Budokai 3, with some gameplay elements taken out. It also combines all the previous games into one with some elements of the Shin Budokai games as well as some elements of Budokai and its sequel. Dragon Missions The new Dragon Missions show many moments in the anime, and gives the players goals that aren't restricted to fighting. Some of theses missions include running down Snake Way under a time limit, and trying to catch Bubbles on King Kai's planet. Although this is not a new concept to the franchise, as the First Budokai Game featured two mini games within its story mode, the feature was absent from Budokai 2 and Budokai 3. Sagas in story mode In the story mode of the game, the player plays through many of the main sagas of the Dragon Ball series story: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Android Saga, Majin Buu Saga, GT Saga and an extra saga called Another Story in which characters from the movies can be fought. The saga includes Frieza, Bardock, Cooler, Broly, Janemba and Pikkon as opponents. Playable characters *Goku (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Kid Gohan (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Elder Kai Unlock) *Great Saiyaman *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Pan (new character) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4, Majin Vegeta *via item*) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Base, Sync w/ Nail, Fuse w/ Kami) *Krillin (Base, Potential Unleashed) *Tien *Yamcha *Hercule (Base, High Tension) *Videl *Great Saiyaman 2 *Pikkon (new character) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa * Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Bardock *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Power Final Form, Mecha Frieza *via item*) *Dr. Gero *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Dabura (Base, Demonic Will) *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, SSJ3 Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu *Cooler (Base, Final Form, Meta Cooler *via item*) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Janemba (Final Form) *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2) *Super 17 *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) Differences from Budokai 3 Both Games use basically the same engine, however Infinite World contains both graphical and gameplay differences * Infinite World contains Blue lightning in the auras, where Budokai 3 had Yellow lightning (although it should be noted that some auras still contain Yellow Lightning). * Story mode contains Mini-Games that cover events such as Gravity room training and traveling down Snake way. * Infinite World removes Dodoria, Zarbon, and Android 19 (From Budokai 1) Kid Goku, Supreme Kai, Kid Uub, and Cell Jr (From Budokai 3) and adds Pikkon, Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 2), Syn Shenron (Budokai 3 only had his 2nd form, Omega Shenron), Goku (GT), Vegeta (GT), Great Saiyaman 2, Pan, Super Android 17 and Janemba. * Infinite World lacks a tournament mode and contains a new skill editing system (EX: In Budokai 3 all of Goku's Transformations would take up 5 slots (Kaioken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4), in Infinite World all Five take only 1 slot (TRANSFORM!). * Almost all characters in Infinite World have new combo's. * Hyper Mode, Beam Struggles and Dragon Rushes from Budokai 3 are removed. Because of the removal of Hyper Mode Ultimates can now be used freely. * A Dash attack and a secondary throw are added. * Special moves can now be pulled off freely in Infinite World, instead of being chained to specific combos. * Transformations end on Fatigue instead of Ki Energy. * Most Characters are given new Specials (EX: Krillin is given Solar Flare) and some are given new Ultimates (Goten & Trunks have Full Power Consecutive Ki Blast''s). * Infinite World keeps all the costumes from Budokai 3, and its Greatest hits version, except Piccolo's "King Piccolo" costume, and adds more. Gallery 952548 111194 front.jpg 952548 111324 front.jpg 952548 111419 front.jpg world 1.jpg world 2.jpg world 3.jpg world 4.jpg world 5.jpg world 6.jpg world 7.jpg world 8.jpg world 9.jpg world 10.jpg world 11.jpg world 12.jpg world 13.jpg world 14.jpg world 15.jpg world 16.jpg world 17.jpg world 18.jpg world 19.jpg world 20.jpg world 21.jpg world 22.jpg world 23.jpg world 24.jpg world 25.jpg world 26.jpg world 27.jpg world 28.jpg world 29.jpg world 30.jpg world 31.jpg world 32.jpg world 33.jpg world 34.jpg world 35.jpg Reception The game received mixed to negative reviews, mainly due to the new mini games and watered down gameplay. Some felt the game's story mode was too daunting, or that the game was geared more towards hardcore fans instead of casual gamers. IGN gave the game a 3.5 — a score lower than that of ''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. Despite this there has been reviews who have praised the games visuals as well as the story. Ironically the back of the box says "The best of the Budokais". Trivia *All of Vegeta's Saiyan uniformed costumes can be damaged during battle. *This game features the return of full 3D cutscenes. *Vegeta's Final Flash and Goku's Warp Kamehameha ultimate attacks are no longer available, as both were featured as finishers to Dragon Rush scenes that had power equivalent to that of an Ultimate Attack. The Special Beam Cannon was moved from being a Dragon Rush, to being a mini-Ultimate for Piccolo. The Final Flash also returned, but as a Super attack for Vegeta in his GT form and Baby Vegeta. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z game to feature the Bluff Kamehameha. *Vegeta(GT) is the only newly added character in Infinite World to any Dragon Ball Z game. *When Syn Shenron is at his base form, he can not make use of Super & Ultimate moves. *Goku has a total of ten costumes. *This game is also notorious for Teen Gohan's Super Kamehameha being continuously used by players. *Janemba has his previous forms' voice despite the fact that he appears in the game in his Super form. *This game is also notorious for it's AI difficulty. *Many fans refer to this game as Budokai 4 due to its similarties it has with the other 3 games. *Cell's voice has a certain glitch as in each of his forms, he has a mixture of voices of his other forms. *GT Goku's ultimate move, Super Kamehameha is the same Kamehameha he used to kill Commander Black in The Path to Power. External links * Official Japanese website Category:Fighting games Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Baby is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Goten is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Mr. Satan is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Pan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Pikkon is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Recoome is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Super 17 is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Syn Shenron is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Videl is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video Games